The Melting Pot
by AithneGoddess
Summary: A mix of characters are thrown into the plot in this one. Romance and drama make it known that life is truely like high school.
1. Before

**This is the continuation of my previous story, ****A New Time****, which I felt ended on the wrong foot. So I definitely need feedback on this one guys otherwise it might be as bad as the last one!! Oh and there might be some slight detail slips. :O lol R&R!**

_**Three months ago….**_

Winding their way up the stairs they moved silently, holding back their excited giggles. This was so wrong; that's what made it so fun.

For the past month she'd been sneaking around Hogwarts with Ron, who a month ago would have been the last person she'd have done anything with. But times change.

_No. Times don't change. _ She thought. _ People do._

Back and forth between her room and his they'd done much more than fool around. She'd kept her promise to Ron. He had been her first. Now, in thirty-three weeks, she'd be having his child.

The auburn haired girl sighed softly as she lay next to her fiancé in the twin bed covered in Hogwarts bedding. She felt so childish, it was hard to believe she was going to turn 19 in four weeks much less have a baby and be married so soon.

She'd never wanted this. It was too much for her, way too soon. Since she first got accepted into Hogwarts Hermione had dreamed of adventure. She craved it and now missed it terribly. Ever since the discovery that Harry had died, Ron had locked her in a high tower, opening the door only long enough to have his fill of her. Everywhere she went he was with her and her pleasant little smile could only hold for so long.

Silently she slid out of bed, wrapping her robe tightly around her naked body. Her feet padded gently down the spiral steps and out the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. These walks, so late at night, peaceful in every way, allowed her thoughts to bloom and her mind to wander. The girl made her way down the dark empty corridor, her feelings mixed about the once famous wizarding school turned fortress.

There were no longer students here, only survivors, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. Soon the knowledge would be lost; she felt it in her bones. And with a child and husband to burden her, she would never be able to keep up with her studies. It was all ruined.

She found herself at a runs pace, flying around corners, down steps, knowing she was risking it all. She didn't care, it didn't matter. Her whole world had been tossed upside down all because of him.

_All because of Malfoy._

Those words slid into her mind right before she faltered on a step causing her to tumble the rest of the way down three full flights of cold stone stairs landing with a crack against the hard ground and she lay there, peaceful, until the morning.

**So…definitely different huh? Tell me what you think :) **


	2. The Wanderer

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up! Review please! 3**

The Wanderer

She wandered about Malfoy Manor looking for the man she could never seem to find anymore. Logically it just didn't make sense to her. Here she was, his future wife, living in his house and everyday practically throwing herself at him.

She passed one of the few truly beautiful things inside the manor: A mirror. Adorned with a solid silver frame with ancient carvings from a previous time, the mirror had the ambiance of mystery.

With an involuntary impulse, she checked herself, pulling her shorts a little higher and her shirt a little lower and flicking back her raven black hair.

She thought to herself again. _There is no reason he shouldn't want me._

--

He despised her. That stupid little whore that his father kept around for both of their needs, she was useless and pitiful. It disgusted him that they'd both had her, although they both had their reasons. His was for instinctual needs; his father's was just because he was a sick man.

His mother knew about the whole thing too, he could see it in her eyes as she watched Lucius pace the room back and forth. It wasn't envy or hatred; it was the same disgust he felt that he saw mirrored in her piercing ice eyes.

"I have just about had enough of the two of you! Narcissa, you treat this child as though he deserves your respect when what he really needs is a good thrashing!" Lucius growled as he stomped over towards Draco. In response, Draco just glared at him, daring him to lay a hand on his own son in front of his wife. She already knew about the beatings that happened on a regular basis, but never once had Lucius struck Draco in the presence of his mother.

He looked his father in the eyes. "Just because you are cruel, father, does not mean everyone else must be too."

"CRUEL!! WHY-" Lucius shouted, his hand balling into a fist as it rose.

"Lucius! Please..." Her voice was weak, as always, but held great power. Narcissa moved towards Draco pulling him out of the line of fire. "Lucius, he is our son. And may I remind you that we are not alone in this house at the moment. So if anything you should consider that any minute now that girl could…"

They were interrupted suddenly by the sound of a soft tapping against the sitting room door. "Mr. Malfoy? Sir?" A sweet voice questioned on the other side of the door. "It's me, Pansy, is Draco with you?"

A sneer crept over his father's face. "Go to her boy. Your mother and I have some things to discuss."

With a final drilling glare towards Lucius, Draco left the room, passing by Pansy and heading straight for the stairs leading up to his chamber without so much as a glance behind him.

She knew this Draco; this was the angry Draco that everyone feared. But she did not cower from him when he was like this. This was when he needed her the most.

Following him up to his room, she opened the closed door and entered without so much as a knock. "Draco?"

"Over here Pansy." She moved towards the bed, still not quite sure of where he was.

All the sudden Draco jumped out from the shadows, grabbing her, pushing her back against the door with his whole body. He pressed into her hard with his lower body while his fingers held like a vice around her wrists. She whimpered but did not even bother to struggle for she knew Draco was far too strong and any ways, this was the only way he would even look at her anymore.

"Is this what you wanted Pansy? Is this why you follow me around like a bitch in heat?" He hissed against her ear, not bothering to face her while he slid his hand down and pressed it against her hot mound through her tiny shorts.

"I didn't even have to do anything and you're already fucking ready for me you whore," He growled as he ripped off her shorts. She reached for the buttons of his slacks but Draco slapped her hands away and continued tearing the clothes off her skinny body. "Don't touch me."

He made it rough. Giving her nothing and taking what he needed. There was no pleasure in it for him; there was no love. There was not even lust. Only hate fueled his actions causing him to make her bleed and scream and cry, and he didn't care.

This was the new Draco Malfoy. This was what the darkness had made him become.


	3. Capture

**Here's a teaser guys! Enjoy! :)**

Capture

There was anger, hate, and pure brutality in her demeanor as she lunged towards him. Her face was a sickly pale, her hair stringy, and her teeth bared like an animal ready to attack.

"Hermione! STOP!" Screamed the red headed boy as his hands flew up to protect his face. These attacks had been happening for so long, it was as if she was a different person, and there was no way for him to make her normal again. Something had penetrated her once beautiful mind, making her savage and in Ron's eye, ugly.

He snarled right back at her, grabbing at her throat. "You stupid monster get out of my future wife's body! Give me Hermione back!" He screamed, a sob escaping from him as he brought his wand level with her face.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

**Read on people! Read on! 3**


	4. The Task

**Okay my followers lol…not that I really have many… but I love those of u who are! This is my new chapter! Please give me any feedback, comments or questions or whatever :) even just to say hi…lol :) love ya**

The Task

He lay in his own pool of now-cold sweat, disgusted and stated. There was no reason why he had taken her. It was not even lust that drove him, just anger. He couldn't understand why he allowed himself to even touch her. She wasn't hideous or anything, just not clean.

Rolling out of the defiled bed, his feet hit the cold hard ground of his tower bedroom and instantly his arm began to sting. Sharp stabbing pain shot through his left arm as the snaky figure began to writhe.

"Shit," he murmured glancing at the dark haired girl passed out in his bed before running to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He fell over the toilet, his stomach in his throat, and heaved. Falling backward onto the floor, he brought his knees up to his chest and glared at his arm.

"Damn it! Go away!" Draco hissed at nothing. The pain did not stop and he knew it would not until he answered this torturous call.

The angry boy got up and stormed back into his room loudly, frightening the girl awake.

"Drakie? Drakie what's wrong?" She threw the sheet off exposing her bony pale frame. Sliding off the bed she slinked her way over to him staring at his muscular back and exposed behind, then reached out to touch him.

He swung around, grabbing her wrist and flinging her back against the wall. "Get away from me!" he growled, his eyes wild and a dark sapphire blue. Pansy had seen him like this before and she knew when he was like this it was either leave and live or stay and be mortally wounded.

Pulling on pants and throwing on a robe, not even bothering with a shirt, he watched Pansy grab her clothes and run out the door looking very weak and afraid.

He laughed cruelly and in irony. Everyone was so terrified of him but he could not refuse the beckoning call of Him. Maybe he wasn't as scary as everyone thought, even him.

Pulling out his wand from his pants pocket, he flicked his wrist and dissipated.

"Good evening boy," a hiss-like greeting reached his ears, making him wince as he lowered to one knee, head bowed low. "Rise."

Obediently he rose to face his second most hated enemy, standing tall but always lower than the Great Dark Lord. It was windy in the Dark Lands and Draco's robes flapped about showing his naked broad chest. He could tell the Dark Lord was not pleased with his appearance yet he had been named second in line for the thrown. Never had he been told of the first in line and he'd pondered this for many years before he finally lost interest and just accepted it.

Guards hovered nearby, the cold soulless death eaters watching the horizon closely, hoping a rebel would wander into their range so they could have a snack. The Dark Lord pushed them to the outer perimeter of the land without lifting a finger.

"Draco," he addressed the boy casually, unlike he'd done before. "I have a task for you."

"What is it I must do my Lord?"

"There is something of great importance you must fetch and watch over for me, Draco. And you must swear on the life of your mother," his slighted eyes and nostrils flared at these words, "to not do any harm to it."

**Dun-dun-dun… Lol so tell me what you think people! This is going to be a fun story I think :) give me some feedback please! I love you all! XOXO**


End file.
